A Lover's Touch
by Daisyangel
Summary: A lover's touch is supposed to be soothing and kind, not angry and brutal. Morgan/OMC, Morgan/Reid eventually. Warning! Slash and abuse! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R! Slash and abuse! you've been warned. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer wasn't sure exactly when it started, but he did remember when he first noticed it. Morgan was withdrawing from the team. He was as collected and professional as ever at the BAU, but he didn't go out with the team after work anymore. It wasn't until the third time that the genius began to wonder if something was wrong. The first two times Morgan had given acceptable excuses. This most recent time, however, he didn't.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey Morgan, you wanna come out with us?"Emily called to her friend.

"No, not this time, Em," he answered.

"Aww, but why not? We've even convinced 'Boy Wonder' to go with us," JJ teased.

"Yeah, c'mon, Morgan. You've got to come with us. Otherwise, it'll be just me against JJ, Emily, and Garcia. That's so not fair," Reid protested.

"Sorry, Reid, I'm just really tired," Morgan apologized.

"That's what you said last time we asked you to go with us," Garcia pointed out.

"Yeah," JJ chimed in.

"Look, I'll go with you guys next time, okay? I'm just really beat," Morgan responded defensively.

"Okay, chill, go home and get some sleep," Emily said holding her hands up in surrender. Nodding Morgan turned and stalked from the bullpen.

"That was really strange," Garcia murmured. The others nodded in agreement.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was now a couple hours later and the four of them were at one of their favorite bars.

"Did anyone else think Morgan's behavior was odd?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah it did. It's not the first time he's blown us off lately," Garcia commented.

"She's right it's not," Emily added.

"You guys haven't done your usual movie night lately, have you?" JJ asked turning to Garcia. The computer tech shook her head sadly.

"It's been two or three months. At first I didn't realize it had been so long, but now that you mention it," she trailed off.

"Maybe he's seeing someone?" Emily suggested. Spencer could feel his chest tighten at the thought. He knew he was in love with Morgan, but he didn't believe he had a chance.

"Why wouldn't he tell us, though?" he wondered.

"Think about it, Reid, we'd tease him endlessly," JJ answered.

"He's probably wanting to see if it's serious before he introduces him to us," Emily said.

"Hmm, maybe," Reid hummed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," the media liaison replied sipping her drink. None of them liked that option, but they didn't have any other choice. As they left the bar, however, Spencer couldn't help feeling like something wasn't right.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A couple weeks had gone by, and Derek's behavior continued to be abnormal. It was finally Friday and Reid decided to try one more time to get the other man to go out with him and the girls.

"Hey Morgan, wait up," he called as the man started to leave the bullpen.

"What's up, Pretty Boy?"

"Come out with the girls and I tonight. We all need it after this case, and you know it," the genius argued. The dark-skinned man opened his mouth looking like he was ready to make an excuse, but changed his mind at the last minute.

"Okay, fine, I'll come with," he agreed. A broad smile crossed Reid's face at Morgan's words.

"Glad to hear it," he said slapping Morgan's shoulder. He thought he saw Morgan flinch, but dismissed it. He was probably imagining things.

"Where are we meetting?" Derek asked.

"The usual place," Reid called back as he headed off to tell the girls about his success.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The night was going well. The five agents were dancing, chatting and having a few drinks. Everyone could see that even though Derek was with them, he was more reserved than he heusually was. He was asked by both men and women to dance and he refused. Garcia and Morgan who she'd finally dragged on to the dance floor under protest walked back to the table and collapsed into their seats. Glancing down Derek noticed he'd managed to forget his watch at home.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" he asked.

"10:45," JJ answered looking at her watch. Gasping in shock he jumped to his feet.

"Is everything okay, hot stuff?" Garcia asked.

"I have to go, sorry, but I have to," he explained. Grabbing his jacket he ran from the bar. Just before he left his sight, Reid saw the barely suppressed fear and panic in his eyes. That bad feeling that he'd felt a couple weeks before was back and growing. Noticing the young geniuses frown Emily touched his hand.

"Everything okay, Reid?"

"No, it's not," he replied.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked grabbing his other hand.

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling I have."

"About Derek?" Garcia guessed. Reid nodded silently.

"I can't help but think that somethings wrong and he's not telling us," the genius explained.

"I'm sure things are fine," Emily soothed.

"I hope so," Reid said softly.

"All we can do is be there for him if he comes to us. We just have to be patient," Garcia said.

"I know you're right, but it won't be easy to just be patient and wait for him to come to me," Reid reluctantly admitted.

"I know, but what choice do we have?" Emily asked.

"We don't, but what if…" Reid broke off.

"Spence, you can't go around playing the what if game. You know that won't do any good," JJ told him.

"I just hope I'm wrong and he's okay," the genius said. Maybe if he kept saying it enough, he'd be able to convince himself of it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Where. Were. You!" yelled an extremely angry voice.

"I was out with my coworkers," Derek answered.

"You thought I'd be gone until tomorrow so you decided to go out with them even though I told you you're not allowed to do that anymore, didn't you?"

"No, Jonathon, I swear. I didn't do it because of that. They're starting to get suspicious. They're profilers for fuck sake. It's their job to study behavior," Derek argued.

"I don't believe you. Do we remember what happens when I think your lying to me?" Jonathon hissed as he got in his boyfriend's face. Derek nodded silently, his eyes wide. "You answer me when I ask you a question," the other man roared as his hand connected with Derek's face.

"Y-y-yes, sir," Derek stammered. The FBI agent bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Maybe next time you'll remember what a bad idea it is to lie to me," Jonathon snarled. Every word was said with a kick, slap, or punch at the same time. Before he knew it, Derek was stripped of all his clothing and being held down on the floor while Jonathon violated him repeatedly. Even though this was nothing new, Morgan couldn't help but cry silent tears behind his tightly closed eyes. He was nearly unconscious from the pain when he heard a tiny meow and felt a paw gently tapping his face.

"N-n-no, Smokey go way," he rasped. The cat knew his human was in trouble and was determined to help him the only way he knew how. Hissing and snarling he launched himself at Jonathon and clawed and bit his arm.

"Son of a bitch! You dam cat!" he yelled viciously throwing the animal across the room. Smokey let out a tiny frightened cry before skuttling from the room and hiding in Derek's office. Finally Jonathon came and pulled out. Standing up he gave Derek one last vicious kick in the stomach before stalking off to their bedroom.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek stayed huddled on the floor well after he heard the other man start to snore. He knew he should leave, but he was afraid to. This was becoming a familiar scenario. Jon would beat him and rape him then the next day he'd be remorseful and begging Derek for forgiveness. He'd swear it wouldn't happen again. Some part of him believed he deserved what was being done to him. A product of the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of Carl Buford. Someone please help me, he thought brokenly. Everything the team told abuse victims about needing to get out and make a fresh start was running through his head. He knew he needed to take the same advice, but he was too afraid of what would happen to him if he tried. The sound of clicking paws alerted him to Smokey walking timmidly into the living room.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Derek called softly. The cat made its way over to the man curled on the floor and whined as he licked the blood covering his human's face. Gently he pulled the cat to him before struggling into a standing position. Once he was on his feet he went to clean up the worst of his injuries and climb into the bed in the guest room. As he drifted off to sleep he knew Jonathon would be begging for forgiveness in the morning, and even though he knew he shouldn't, Derek would give it, for fear of being hurt worse if he didn't.

TBC?

A/n, I decided to do something different. Usually it's Reid who is in the abusive relationship, so I changed it and it's Derek. I know this may seem really out of character, but go with it. Most of you are probably wondering how a trained FBI agent would ever wind up in an abusive relationship. Here's how, he's human and subject to falling for someone who can abuse him just as easily as anyone else. No one is immune to manipulation and mind games. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had gone by since John had beaten him and Derek was doing his best to act normal at work. At the moment he and Reid were engaged in a card game. They were all doing paperwork and the two guys decided to take a break. They were laughing at something Reid had said when Derek noticed a shadow fall over his desk. Glancing up he saw Jonathan standing over him. His face lost all color and fear was visible in his eyes but he quickly schooled his expression hoping his younger co-worker hadn't seen it.

"Hi, Jonathan, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I had a few minutes free and wanted to surprise you. It looks like I'm the one being surprised, though. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" his boyfriend prompted.

"Oh, yeah, Dr. Reid, this is Jonathan DiNozzo, my boyfriend. Reid is a fellow FBI agent," Derek explained quickly.

"It's nice to meet you, Jonathan," Reid said. He didn't like the feeling he got when he looked at the other man. He couldn't help but thik he was bad news.

"We were just taking a break from paperwork," Derek explained.

"I see, well, I'd love to chat, but I have work to get back to. See you at home, Derek," Jonathan called over his shoulder as he exited the bullpen. Reid couldn't help but notice that Morgan wasn't himself for the rest of the day. He couldn't help but think it had to do with Jonathan DiNozzo. XXXX

Arriving home, Derek was subjected to the worst beating ever. Jonathan was in a blind rage. He was convinced Derek was cheating on him with Reid.

"I'm not cheating on you with him," Derek gritted out through his teeth.

"So who are you cheating on me with?" the other man spat.

"No one, damn it!" Derek yelled back. That was a huge mistake and Derek knew it instantly. With a loud yell Jonathan charged at him and began beating him senseless. Unfortunately Smoky got caught in the crossfire once again and was thrown across the room. As before the poor cat scampered down the hall to hide. What Jonathan didn't count on, however, was an irate and protective Spencer Reid showing up. XXXX

The genius was unable to shake the bad feeling he'd had all day, so once he was done with his errands following work he made his way to Morgan's place. He wasn't going to leave until he had some answers from the older man. Spencer loved Derek and no matter if his feelings were returned, he would always support Morgan. XXXX

Arriving at Morgan's Spencer knew immediately something was wrong. He could hear yelling and muffled cries. Thankfully he had continued to take lessons with organ on hand-to-hand combat and he'd improved. Morgan had said that he was confident Reid could take care of himself and defend someone else in a fight. That was the highest compliment anyone had ever given the Las Vegas native and he treasured the words. Praying Jonathan hadn't done something stupid like change the locks, Spencer pulled out the key Derek had given him. His other hand was on the butt of his gun and the safety was off. Quickly he loaded a round in the chamber just in case. Feeling as prepared as he would ever feel, he unlocked the door and stormed n, identifying himself as he did so. XXXX

Thee appearance of Reid threw Jonathan off guard and he released his hold on Derek. Giving the man on the floor a quick glance, Reid was able to see that the agent was hurt bad and would require medical attention. He'd make sure he'd get it, but first he had to deal with the no good slimeball who'd hurt his best friend and the object of his affections. Turning his anger on Reid, Jonathan charged the younger man. The first blow caught Reid squarely on the cheek but after that he managed to get the upper hand. After a couple minutes he had the other man on the floor and was restraining him.

"Morgan, can you hear me?" he called out.

"I hear you," came a soft pain-filled voice.

"Call 911, can you do that?" Reid checked.

"Yeah," Morgan answered. Grabbing for the phone Reid slid over to him once he'd indicated he was able to call, the Chicago native punched in the three numbers and waited. After giving their location and telling the dispatcher they needed both an ambulance and the cops. Once he was sure help was on the way he let himself be claime by the darkness hovering at the edges of his vision. Satisfied that the restraints he'd made would hold until the cops arrived, Reid moved over to his unconscious friend. XXXX

A small smile crossed his face when he saw a gray and white cat sitting next to Derek. He was meowing and gently patting him with his paw. Every so often he'd lick Derek's face. Reaching out, Spencer tried to pet the cat but th frightened animal jerked back.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, kitty. I won't hurt you or Derek. No one else will hurt you anymore either," he swore. The cat allowed him to touch his fur slightly before it skittered away clearly still afraid. Reid frowned when he realized Derek was unconscious. He was relieved to hear the sirens in the distance. Help would b here soon and for that he was greatful.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

EMTS and cops swarmed into the apartment.

"What have we got?" demanded one of the cops.

"Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Special Agent Derek Morgan. We both work for the BAU. This scum bag is Jonathan DiNozzo and he beat the ever-loving-shit out of Agent Morgan. I don't think it's the first time this has happened either," Reid finished.

"Okay," the cop replied. The EMTs split up. Two of them walked over to Reid and Morgan while one walked over to the restrained man.

"I'll take the vic, you take the suspect," the female detective instructed. Her partner nodded before heading for the EMT and Jonathan.

XXXX

"Hi, my name is Sharon Ellison. I need to ask you some questions if that's okay with you?" she said approaching Reid.

"I'll tell you anything I know, but can it wait until we get to the hospital?" Reid asked. Looking at the young man in front of her, the detective gave in.

"Sure, is your friend conscious?"

"No, he isn't. We need to move," the EMT answered the question.

"I'm coming with you. I'll call the rest of our team on the way," Reid said standing up and following along beside the stretcher as they carried it from the apartment. He was thankful that Jonathan had been taken away in cuffs a few minutes before and was on his way to the police station.

XXXX

Reid sat in the waiting room hoping to hear something soon. He'd given his statement to Detective Ellison and called the team. Now he was waiting for them to arrive. Garcia was the first one there. Her eyes were red rimmed and her hair was wild.

"Is he okay? Have you heard anything yet? Who did this to him?" Reid held up a hand to stave off any more questions.

"He's beat up pretty bad and no I don't know anything yet. As for the who, Jonathan DiNozzo, his boyfriend was the one who beat him," the genius informed the computer tech. The blonde began to cry once again and Reid pulled her in for a hug. He didn't deal with crying, but contrary to the team's belief, he did know how to comfort someone.

"So he's going to be okay?" she checked. The genius hesitated. Physically he was sure in time Morgan would heal. Emotionally he wasn't so sure. The sight of the blood he'd seen underneath him as the medics had lifted him had nearly made the genius puke.

"You're hesitating too long," Garcia protested.

"Physically he'll heal just fine. Emotionally, however, that's a different story," Reid trailed off leaving the sentence hang. Garcia felt her stomach twist. Was her boy genius telling her what she thought he was telling her.

"Was he r-r-raped?" se stammered. Reid was stopped by the doctor arriving just as the rest of the team showed up. Quick introductions were made then the doctor spoke.

XXXX

"My name is Dr. Walker. I've been taking care of Agent Morgan since he was brought in. He's suffering from a few cracked ribs, several bruises, a broken arm, a hairline fracture to his jaw and numerous cuts." All three women were in tears and Rossi and Hotch looked mad enough to kill. Reid just stood still taking in the doctor's words. He knew how badly off his friend due to the fact that he'd been with him.

"Is there more?" Hotch asked in his unit chief voice.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor said quietly. "Agent Morgan has been brutally sexually assaulted. It appears this wasn't the first time," the doctor told them. Having his worst fears confirmed made Reid physically sick. Running for the nearest trash can he emptied the contents of his stomach into it. JJ walked over to comfort him.

"Can we see him?" Emily questioned. Tears were shining in her eyes.

"Yes you can. I'm keeping him overnight for observation. He's conscious but refuses to talk. We had to sedate him earlier so I could examine him. Needless to say he didn't deal well with me touching him.

"That's understandable," Rossi put in.

"It is totally understandable. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see. I'll have my nurse Cassie show you to Agent Morgan's room," he said pointing to a middle-aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"If you'll follow me," she requested. Nodding everyone including JJ and Reid who had rejoined them filed down the hall to the room se was heading for. A member of their family needed them and they were going to do everything they could for him.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready to get out of here?" Reid questioned as he entered Morgan's hospital room. The team had sat with Morgan until visiting hours had forced them to leave. Reid wanted to stay, but Morgan convinced him to go home.

"Yeah, I'm sure Smokey's getting pretty hungry by now," Morgan commented.

"He's fine, I went and fed him before I came here in case you weren't ready to go yet," the genius admitted.

"Thanks, kid, I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. So we just waiting on your discharge instructions?" Morgan nodded just as a nurse walked in with the necessary papers.

"Just sign these and I'll get your wheelchair and you can be out of here," she said brightly.

"Don't need a wheelchair," the injured man argued.

"Sorry, but its hospital policy. I'll just be right back," the nurse said exiting the room in search of the chair.

XXXX

"Here are your prescriptions. Make sure to get them filled. Take it easy, no heavy lifting for a few weeks. Give time for those ribs to heal. Also, due to your broken arm along with your ribs the doctor doesn't recommend you staying by yourself. Do you have anyone who can stay with you?" the nurse asked.

"I'll stay with him," Reid answered quickly.

"That's good to hear. Well then, you're free to go. If you'll just get into the wheelchair we'll head out to your friends car. Nodding silently Morgan eased from the hospital bed to the chair. The nurse took control of the chair while Reid grabbed all the discharge instructions, Morgan's prescriptions and the bag with his belongings.

"Thank you," Morgan said quietly as he was helped into the car.

"You're welcome, you have a good day agents. Feel better Agent Morgan," the young nurse said.

"I will, thank you," Morgan said closing the door and sinking back into the set. That little bit of movement had exhausted him. Both his ribs and arm hurt a lot. He didn't like taking the pain killers, though. They made him feel loopy and out of control. He'd lost enough control lately in his opinion. He didn't have a desire to lose any more.

XXXX

"We'll just top and get your scripts filled then we'll head to your place. I figured you'd be more comfortable staying there, Reid explained.

"You're right I do. Don't we need to get stuff for you?"

"No, I've got my go bag in the car. I'd planned on staying with you until you're back on your feet."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Morgan replied. The other man could tell he was nervous so he dropped the topic.

"Do you have any preference about lunch?"

"No, whatever you want is fine, Reid. I'm not that hungry," Morgan responded.

"Okay, I'm not sure what you have but I can make due. I'll go grocery shpping later today," Reid said. Morgan didn't answer but Reid knew he ws tired and mostly likely lost in his own thoughts. Forty-five minutes later the two men were ensconced in Morgan's kitchen eating soup and sandwiche. Reid had noted that there was very little in the kitchen.

"That was good, I think 'm going to lay down fo a bit," Morgan said dully.

"Sounds good, I'll be in here if you need anything," Reid reminded him.

"Thanks, I should be fine in the sweatpants and t-shirt for now. I may need your help later," the older man admitted embarrassed.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Derek. Everyone needs help every now and then," the genius assured. Notcing the strange look on his friend's face, Reid frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you called me Derek," the older agent explained. Reid sared at him in bewilderment.

"So?" he asked. He could feel the blush creep on to his cheeks. He usually called the other man Derek in his dreams, but so far he'd managed not to out loud. Until now, that is, the young man reflected.

"It's just that youusually call me Morgan. I like it when you call me Derek," the Chicago native admitted softly.

"Well then, I'll have to remember that. Now getto bed, I'll wake you for dinner if you're not up before then," Reid promised.

"Okay, night, Reid."

"Night, Derek, call me if you need me," Reid repeated. Giving a quick nod the recovering man walked slowly down the hall and climbed into bed careful of his injuries. The moment he was sure Reid was cleaning up from lunch he let the sobs he'd been holding back come. His body shook and he tried to suppress the sound. He did that for about half an hour before finally crying himself to sleep, wishing all this would be over soon.

TBC?

A/n, please check out both my forum and my fb page. Links to both are in my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

A scream ripped through the house. Reid who was reading a book jumped up and rushed for Morgan's room. The older man was thrashing around and crying out.

"No, stop it Jonathan. Please, I'm not cheating on you. No!" Morgan jerked up and stared around wildly. He was awake but didn't seem to recognize his surroundings.

"Derek, it's okay You're safe at home. He can't hurt you any more." Derek's eyes locked on Reid and he started to shake. Moving cautiously the genius walked to the bed and settled on the edge. Reaching out a hand he placed it on the other man's arm. Flinching violently, the injured agent jerked back.

"Please don't hurt me," Morgan begged.

"Derek, look at me. Look at my eyes," Reid instructed. Slowly Morgan turned his head and stared into Reid's eyes. The genius breathed a sigh of relief as he saw recognition return to his best friend's eyes.

"Reid? That you, kid?" Morgan choked out.

"Yeah, it's m. I won't hurt you. You know that," Reid soothed as he reached out and gently placed his hand on Morgan's arm. Morgan's instant reaction was to pull away from the other man's touch but he knew it wasn't necessary. The younger man would never hurt him.

"I know you'd never hurt me. I'm sorry I reacted like that," the dark-skinned man apologized.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reid offered. Derek shook his head. He knew it would make him feel better but he just couldn'tr_ght_now. Just then Smokey entered the room. Carefully the cat walked to the bed and started to jump. When he saw Reid and how badly Derek was shaking he shrank back.

"Smokey," Derek called out. The cat turned and looked hesitantly at his human. He wanted to jump on to the bed but he was afraid of that man he didn't know. Was he going to hurt his Derek like that Jonathan character used to? If so he knew eventually he'd get thrown across the room if he came too close.

Noticing how the cat was staring at him, Reid understood the problem.

"Don't worry, Smokey. I won't hurt you or Derek. Here kitty, here kitty," the genius called out. As he was speaking he held out his hand for the frightened cat to sniff. Easing closer Smokey sniffed the outstretched hand. Reid wantd to pet the cat but he knew he had to wait for the cat to ask him to. If he made any sudden movements he'd frighten thpoor thing. Deciding Reid wasn't a threat, Smokey rubbed his head against Reid's palm asking to be scratched. A request that Reid happily complied with. After a moment of being scratched the cat jumped on to the bed and into Reid's lap. The genius gave a surprised squeak.

"I guess the Reid Affect doesn't exist any more," Derek commented.

"No, I guess not," Reid responded. Hearing his human's voice Smokey walked across Reid's lap until he was on the bed next to Derek. Automatically Derek reached out and began petting the black and white cat. The cat started to purr and settled next to the older man. Wanting to give Derek some time alone, Spencer stood up preparing to leave. He was stopped by Derek's voice, hough.

"Hey, Reid?"

"What is it?" Reid questioned.

"I'm not ready to get up yet. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep again?" Reid could tell his friend was embarrassed about asking such a thing. However, he could understand why he was asking it. There were several times he'd asked one of the team to sit with him until he'd fallen asleep after his ordeal with Hankel.

"Of course I will. Then I'm going to run to the store and get a few things. Will you be okay on your own until I get back?" Reid checked. Nodding Derek let his eyes close and allowed his body to relax into the pillow. Settling next to the older man Reid patted the cat's head with one hand while running a soothing hand up and down Derek's right arm with the other hand. Five minutes later the older agent was asleep. Careful so as not to wake him, Reid slid off the bed and headed for the door. Once he reached it, he realized Smokey hadn't followed him.

"Smokey, come on," he called. Hearing his name, the cat lifted his head and stared at Reid. "Come on," Reid repeated. Ignoring him, the cat reached out and placed a paw on the sleeping man's arm. Deciding he wasn't going to get the cat to leave Derek alone, Reid gave up. Clearly the cat needed Derek as much as Derek needed him. It made him sick to think that Jonathan had probably hurt the cat as well. Having taken a quick look in Derek's kitchen while fixing lunch, Reid made a list of things they needed. Grabbing the list he left the house hoping Derek would be fine on his own.


End file.
